Brown Water
Brown Water is the seventh level of Duke It Out In D.C. in the Duke Nukem 3D expansion pack of the same name. Summary Duke Nukem finds that the D.C. sewer system is a common hang-out for alien scum. The sewage system may soon overflow from all the alien waste Duke is about to flush through it. Summary to follow. Walkthrough This walkthrough is based on the Let's Rock (normal) difficulty. # When you begin, move forward down the sewer tunnel, at the end, jump across the water to the other side and go to the right. # Do not go downward, but instead jump up onto the slanted ledge there, following it around to the left. Go until you come to a vent in the wall, bust through it and go in, at the end of this vent shaft, drop down the hole there. # You will find yourself in a small room, grab the BLUE Access Card that is there and hit the switch next to the door to open it. Go across the water pool here and take the stairs back up to the main tunnel. # Once at the top, go down the tunnel to the end and use your blue access card on the door in the lighted alcove on the right, go through the door. # Once through the door, crawl through the sewer tunnel there to the end, then go left. Follow this tunnel down to the end, then fall down the hole there. Let the water current here pull you downstream and into a large water pit. # Dive under the water and swim into one of the two alcoves that has a switch in it. Hit the switch there and surface again, the water will now have raised to where you can climb out of it and onto a nearby area with stairs leading up. # Follow the steps to the top, then go through the door at the far end of this area, and take the small lift up to the top. Jump across to the other side there and hit the switch. Watch out for an ambush from behind. # After hitting the switch, jump back across, take the lift down, and go back down into the water pit; dive into the water all the way to the bottom and go through the new entrance there, surfacing on the other side. # Once you surface, go into the next room and hit the switch on the wall there, then follow the pathway up, then up some stairs. At the top of the stairs, hit the switch to open the door, and go through. # In this room you will see the small sewer tunnel you originally came through, get in this and go left. Follow it straight all the way down to the end, then dive into the water there. Go through the small tunnel and surface in the large pool beyond. # Once you surface, swim around to the other side of the dirty water tank, and climb up on the ramp there. Next, get into the clean water tank, and get onto the black and yellow lift, riding it to the top area. # Once on the top, go across the long metal bridge, and forward to claim the RED access card. Watch out for an ambush here. # Once you have the red access card, go back across the bridge and use your red access card on the red access card door on the other side of this area. Open this door and go through. # Follow the stairs up into the small control room. Crawl into the vent that is behind the crate, follow it around until you come out on a small ledge. Go down this ledge to the other end to claim the YELLOW access card. # Once you have the yellow access card, go back down into the water, and over to the black and yellow lift you originally rode up out of the water. Staying in the water, make sure the lift is in its 'up' position. Then, dive under the water and swim under the lift, surfacing on the other side. # When you surface on the other side, you will see four small sewer tunnels in the wall, marked a,b,c, and d. Use your yellow access card on the panel here to reveal a multi-switch. Use the multi-switch to open the small sewer tunnels. Keep hitting the switch until you open the tunnel marked 'd', then crawl through that tunnel to the other side. The other tunnels have goodies in them. # As you emerge from the small tunnel, you will be in a dark room. On the left side of the room across from you is a crack in the wall; blow it open and go through. # Exit the bathroom and break through the window across the hall and go outside, and over to the fountain at the center. Dive into the fountain. # At the bottom of the fountain, swim through the hole there to surface where it ends. After surfacing, let the water chutes carry you down to where the exit button is. Easter eggs * Unknown. Other features * Unknown. Tips * Unknown. Speedrun * Unknown. Screenshots Category:Duke It Out In D.C. levels